


I Trust You

by thirt33n



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Will Solace, handjobs, they’re not demigods and they’re in their 20s, this is for all my trans tops out there, trans character written by a trans author, yes will is a top yes he is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirt33n/pseuds/thirt33n
Summary: Nico has his own reservations about sex, and he doesn’t know how far Will’s boundaries stretch. In an effort to avoid making his boyfriend uncomfortable, he tries to keep his feelings hidden. He’s not very good at it.Also, Will really wishes he wouldn’t.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> hey i’m back! this fic was born because i’m sick of seeing content where transmen are portrayed as submissive bottoms all the time. y’all... stop it. it’s weird and it’s not true. so i wrote a trans will fic because i relate to him a lot so i tend to headcanon him as trans. and as a top. crazy.
> 
> sincerely, a transguy who is also a top and is sick of stereotypes

Nico hadn’t meant for it to happen.

When he and Will had first started dating, they’d both set boundaries. Nico disliked public displays of affection, and he didn’t like to be touched when he wasn’t expecting it. Will had his own rules, too. He didn’t want Nico to touch his hips or anywhere nearing his... nether regions. Nico understood this. Will had told Nico he was trans long before they’d started dating, and Nico could understand how sex, and being touched in certain places, could bring Will major dysphoria. Nico wasn’t in a rush to have sex either, so it worked out perfectly.

However, six months later, Nico’s body had started to decide it had a mind of its own. 

One evening, after a nice night out at a their favorite restaurant, Nico dropped Will off at his apartment. They’d shared some goodbye kisses that progressed rapidly and resulted in Nico being pressed against a wall with Will’s tongue down his throat. Then Will had moved to start biting at Nico’s throat, and the raven haired boy had whimpered, feeling his pants tighten and heat pool between his legs. Will took no notice, until he pressed his body into Nico’s. The pressure on Nico’s hard cock caused him to gasp and whine, and he immediately pushed Will away. His face was on fire, and he refused to look at Will. There was no way Will hadn’t felt his erection.

“G-goodnight. Thanks for the date.” Nico spun around and left the apartment, driving home in shame. He took a cold shower when he arrived home, and he didn’t sleep well that night.

Will never mentioned the incident. He carried on as if things were normal. Nico was relieved that Will wasn’t uncomfortable or angry, so he elected to ignore the event as well. Nico was almost ready to forget what had even happened.

Until it happened again, of course.

Will was at Nico’s apartment this time, and the two had finished watching a movie. Nico was in Will’s lap, arms around Will’s neck as their tongues tangled together. Nico was proud of himself for keeping it under control—until Will’s hands slid down his back and landed on his butt. Will had never touched him there before, and the feeling made Nico squirm. He  liked it.

He felt his cock begin to harden as Will squeezed gently. Panic shot through him. He jumped off Will’s lap and fell backwards onto his ass, legs spread and tenting pants on display for all the world to see. Mortified, he covered himself and turned away from Will. He didn’t have the courage to acknowledge what just happened, so instead he said, “I’m getting tired. I th-think I’ll go to bed now. Um, you can stay in the guest room, if you want.”

He spared a quick glance up at Will, who was watching him with a fond and amused expression. “Sure, I’ll take the guest room. Goodnight, sweetheart.” Will placed a kiss on Nico’s burning cheek and left him alone.

Nico rushed to his room. He tried to will his erection away—a small part of him hoped Will hadn’t noticed. Maybe it had been too dark to see anything.

Will had been so calm, maybe he really  _ didn’t _ see anything.

His erection wasn’t dying down. Nico bit his lip. He wanted a cold shower, but then Will would know for sure what he was doing. He’d only touched himself once or twice before—he always felt so guilty. 

But, his cock was starting to become painful as it strained against his jeans. Whining softly, he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. His underwear followed quickly afterwards. Hands shaking slightly, he began to stroke himself. He covered his mouth with one hand, so as not to make any loud noises and alert Will to what he was doing. 

He reached into his beside tables where he kept a bottle of lube and a few condoms. Not that he ever imagined using them, but... he wanted to be safe. And his caution payed off now.

He popped the bottle open, and slicked his cock with the lube. He managed a few tugs before he whimpered Will’s name and came all over himself. 

He fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning, Nico wandered into the kitchen, wearing Will’s shirt and a pair of shorts. The shirt was too was too big on him, and came down to his thighs. It smelled like Will, which was why he liked to wear it. The scent brought him comfort.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he registered Will sitting at his kitchen table, a cup of coffee in hand. Will smiled as Nico entered the kitchen.

“Morning, darling.” He greeted. He eyed Nico’s shirt, but didn’t say anything. “Sleep well?”

Will had a weird look in his eye as he said it. Nico didn’t know why.

“Yeah, it was alright.” Nico responded, shrugging.

“Mhmm.” Will tapped his chin. “Why don’t I help you make breakfast?”

Nico snorted. “You mean, why dont you watch me make breakfast  for you.”

Will grinned. “Same thing, really.”

Nico prepared omelettes for the two of them, which were one of Will’s favorite dishes. After breakfast, Will had offered to wash the dishes, but Nico refused. They were at  _ Nico’s _ house, so _Nico_ could wash them. It was fair that way.

That turned out to be a mistake.

As Nico was nearly finished washing, Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist from behind. He began pressing soft kisses to the back of Nico’s neck. Nico sighed.

“Will... let me finish the dishes.” He complained.

“I’m not stopping you.” Will answered. Nico inhaled sharply as Will began to nip at his neck. His hands travelled lower, resting on Nico’s hips and massaging them gently. Nico whined, feeling a hotness between his legs.

“S-stop it, Will.” He moaned. 

“Do you want me to stop? Or are you just afraid that I’ll notice how you react?” Will’s hand trailed lower. “I’m not made of glass, Nico. You don’t have to walk on eggshells around me.”

Nico shuddered at the breathy voice in his ear. “B-but... I just... don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Nico stuttered out. Will’s hand was dangerously close to his erection.

Will hummed. “I’m not uncomfortable. Listen, I  want to touch you. I want to make you feel good. I’m simply not comfortable having anything... inside me, you know? That’s where I draw the line. That doesn’t mean we can’t fool around. There are still so many things I could do to you...” he trailed off, pressing himself closer to Nico. The smaller boy shivered. “I don’t want you to treat me like I’m something breakable. When I set those boundaries when we started dating, I didn’t mean that I wanted you to panic and run away every time I time I gave you a boner.”

Nico flushed at his words, embarrassed. “Okay. I’m... I’m sorry.” Nico muttered. He was fully hard now, and the strain against his pants was uncomfortable. He was having a hard time forming sentences.

“No need to be sorry.” Will assured him. “Now... how about we head to your room? I can take care of you there.” Will suggested sweetly, placing another kiss to Nico’s neck.

Nico whined. He felt nervous, but also incredibly excited. He been so pent up lately, and his body was yelling at him to let Will do whatever he wished with his body. He nodded at Will, not trusting his voice.

Will smiled gently and pulled Nico to the bedroom. He sat Nico down, then pushed him down against the mattress.

“Relax, okay?” The blond tugged his shirt off, exposing lean muscle and broad shoulders. Nico could see his scars from where he’d gotten his top surgery a few years ago. Nico had always thought those scars were beautiful.

Will pulled his own jeans off, but left his boxers on. Feeling as though he should follow suit, Nico tugged his own shirt off, but shame caused him to stop there.

Will smiled knowingly at him. “Let me help you.”

He moved forward, caging Nico in his arms. One freckled hands reached down to pop the button on Nico’s jeans and pull the zipper down. Will slid Nico’s pants off slowly, sensually, allowing the the denim to brush over Nico’s very prominent bulge. He blushed as he was stripped down to only his underwear.

Will reached for his underwear, and Nico’s nervousness came in a rush. He was suddenly scared of Will seeing him fully naked. He didn’t want to be disappointing.

“I’m not... I’m not that big. Or anything.” Nico mumbled.

Will paused, then chuckled. “Neither am I.” Nico bit back a little laugh of his own. Trust Will to make a joke right now.

Then Will’s face turned serious. “Nico, it doesn’t matter. You’re beautiful, no matter what.”

Nico glanced up at Will, then let out a little sigh of relief. “Yeah. Okay.”

Will smiled at him. “Can I take these off?” He asked, picking at the waistband of Nico’s boxers. Nico bit his lip, and nodded.

Will pulled Nico’s underwear down, and his stiff cock sprung up. Nico looked away and crossed his legs reflexively, blushing. Will placed gentle hands on each of Nico’s knees and pried his legs apart.

“Let me look.” He purred.

Nico whined at his words and spread his legs slowly, his blush reaching down to his chest. His little cock was red and leaking, practically begging for Will’s attention.

Will wrapped a hand around Nico’s cock, and Nico let out a high-pitched moan as he fell back against the pillows. Will leaned over the smaller boy and peppered his face with kisses as he teased his cock.

Will ran his thumb over the slit, and Nico’s hips bucked forward. He let out a weak cry. “Will!”

“Shhh.” Will soothed him, working the head of Nico’s cock between his thumb and index finger. He gently trailed his finger from Nico’s balls up to the tip, swirling his finger around the tip and trailing it back down. Nico’s mouth hung open in a constant string of helpless moans.

Will bent down to place a kiss on Nico’s lips. “I want to try something. Do you have any lube, baby?” Nico struggled to meet Will’s gaze, his eyes crossing slightly to bring him back into focus. He nodded dumbly once Will’s question registered. “I-in the the nightstand.” He gasped.

Will fished the tube out of the drawer and drizzled an generous amount onto his fingers. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself before?” He asked Nico. Nico shook his head.

“Do you want to try it?” The blond continued, his voice dropping lower. Nico gulped and nodded. He would let Will do just about anything to him right now.

“Relax.” Will urged, and began rubbing the lube against Nico’s hole with his fingers. Nico gasped—the feeling was foreign, and he had no idea he’d be so sensitive there. Will chuckled softly as he began to press his index finger inside Nico.

Nico writhed on the bed as Will fingered him, eventually adding a second and third finger.

Suddenly, Will pressed up against something that made Nico see stars. He moaned loudly and felt precum squirt from his cock. “Will... o-oh...”

“I’ve got you.” Will whispered, rubbing more insistently against that little spot. Nico felt like he might pass out from how good it felt. His cock was soaked with precum and he couldn’t control his bucking hips.

“You like that, hm?” Will whispered against his ear. Nico could only whine.

Will increased his pace, now pounding Nico roughly with his fingers. Nico’s orgasm took him by surprise—he whimpered suddenly and loudly as he came all over himself. Will hadn’t even needed to touch his cock.

He felt Will gently brush the dark hair away from his face and kiss his forehead. Nico shuffled to face Will, feeling satisfied and blissed-out. He scrunched his nose up at his boyfriend.

“What... what about you? Do you want me to do something for you?”

Will hesitated. “This kind of thing is...different for me. I don’t want to be touched like that. I definitely don’t want anything inside me. I kinda of get off in my own way, you know? I liked watching you, for example. I feel satisfied.”

Nico didn’t fully understand, but he didn’t question Will. He merely nodded sleepily. “Okay. If you ever want me to do anything... or, if you want to do anything to me...” he flushed at his own words, “I’m definitely okay with that.”

Will smiled and put an arm around Nico, snuggling into bed beside him. 


End file.
